


The One Where Keith's an Angry Soccer Mom

by WrittenTrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Multi, also nonbinary pidge, got a cavity writing this, i guess?, i'll link the AU prompt for an explanation so it makes more sense, kinda confusing?, more tumblr stuff, seriously it's just more pointless fluff of like Hunk and Keith being parents, sorta lance/pidge?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenTrash/pseuds/WrittenTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith doesn't keep his cool after seeing the soccer referee red card his kid. He's gonna give that ref a piece of his mind. If only his husband, Hunk, would back him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Keith's an Angry Soccer Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've been sending bimmykimmy heith AU ideas for the past two days. All on anon. And one of the ones was a prompt about a domestic fluff AU. The prompt was...
> 
> "Sitcom Idea #93: Hunk is the adorable, loving chubby Hubby while Keith is the overzealous, super involved soccer mom. Pidge is their adopted kid and is spoiled rotten. Hunk helps them with homework while Keith practices with them for their sports competitions. Shiro and Allura are their neighbors with their unruly teenage son, Lance who never seems to go home. Coran is Pidge's funny/eccentric distant relative, but nobody knows how he's related or from what side."
> 
> (http://bimmykimmy.tumblr.com/post/147361709246/sitcom-idea-93-hunk-is-the-adorable-loving)
> 
>  
> 
> Sooo... yeah. Idk, I thought it was cute and I really liked the idea so here's a one-shot.

 

“You got this, Honey,” Keith shouted as he pressed his hands around his mouth to create a megaphone effect. He stayed standing until he saw Pidge give him a slight wave. They looked embarrassed at the attention, but still held a smile. Pidge turned back to the soccer game to chase after the checkered ball. Keith sat back down on the creaky, metal bleacher. He leaned backwards to get a view of the parking lot, but to his immense disappointment, there was still no yellow Jeep. He checked his watch and frowned at the time.  _ They couldn’t be keeping him late  _ again _ , could they? _ Keith sighed before he propped his elbows onto his knees, and rested his head on his hand.

_ Hunk promised to be here! It’s Pidge’s first game of the season-- what they’ve been training every night for! _ Keith pursed his lips and shook the thoughts away. He knew Hunk wouldn’t  _ choose  _ to miss any of Pidge’s games, but he could have at least called. A quick glance to his phone told him that, no, Hunk still hadn’t done that either.

The soccer ball hit the back of one of the nets and everyone around him cheered. Keith shot his child a sympathetic look. He was sure they’d be able to make up the point later, but it was always a little disheartening to hear people cheer at your own loss. Pidge met his gaze, but gave a very determined look instead of mirroring their father’s frown. Pidge went back to their place and Keith smiled adoringly at his child. Pidge was always ready to strive for better.

The minutes ticked by, but the two teams didn’t budge. Keith was only brought out of his transfixation by a  _ creaking  _ next to him. “What happened?” Keith asked, side-eyeing the man scooting next to him.

“Sorry, sorry, I know I’m late,” Hunk apologized with a slight puppy-dog look. He perked up immediately as he continued, “I was picking up a cake for Pidge.”

“In case they win?”

“Or lose,” Hunk said with a shrug. “Really, it’s just because it’s their first game of the season.”

“That was nice,” Keith said with a smile, bumping his shoulder into Hunk’s.

“Don’t get too excited, it’s from the shop on Markes Street,” Hunk quipped, disappointed at being unable to get a cake from Pidge’s favorite bakery.

“It’s the thought that counts, they’ll love it anyway,” Keith replied. He leaned over to give his husband a peck on the cheek. Hunk looked fondly at his husband before sliding an arm over Keith’s shoulders and pulling him against his side.

“Oh,” Hunk exclaimed, “Allura and Shiro are coming over later. Apparently Lance’s volleyball team just started too. They wanted to celebrate together.”

Keith nodded absently. It wasn’t unusual for their neighbors to drop by last minute, or for them to celebrate special occasions together. Shiro and Allura practically became family after their son took a liking to Pidge.  _ And  _ it was a friday which meant…. “This is going to turn into a sleepover isn’t it?” Keith asked dryly.

“Yeah, probably,” Hunk replied with equal enthusiasm. “I swear, that kid has a crush on Pidge or something,” Hunk said more so to himself.

“He  _ does  _ know Pidge isn’t a girl, right?” Keith drawled. He rose a single eyebrow and stole a curious glance at Hunk.

He received a nonchalant shrug as Hunk answered, “Either he does or he’s gonna find out when Pidge beats it into him.”

Keith turned his attention back to their small soccer champion. “That’s my baby,” he said with pride.

“ _ Our  _ baby,” Hunk corrected playfully.

“Our baby,” Keith echoed back.

They stayed in a comfortable silence as they watched the soccer match. At Pidge’s first score, both parents jumped to their feet and cheered on. Pidge’s eyes sparkled in delight as they saw both their dads at the game. Pidge beamed and waved before taking their place again. Hunk and Keith cheered and waved at every win, and gave a “you got this” thumbs up at every loss. When the game began it’s final stretch, Keith grabbed out his phone and began recording the match. He leaned on the edge of his seat with anticipation, while Hunk rolled his eyes and just watched. The match went smoothly until one of the players on the opposite team fell flat on their face. Most of the people in the stands winced or took a sharp breath at the injury. When the child picked themselves off the ground, blood was gushing from their nose like water from a hose.

The referee blew their whistle, turned to Pidge, and held up a red card. Keith’s eyes popped at the sight. He turned to his husband before gesturing to the soccer match. At Hunk’s bewildered expression, Keith hissed, “That ref is flagging Pidge.”

“Uhh,” Hunk furrowed his brows and looked back to the field. Pidge seemed to be arguing with the referee while the injured player was escorted off the field. “Well… that kid  _ did _ just break his nose,” Hunk pointed out. Pidge  _ had _ been standing right there when it happened and there was last year’s incident….

“Yeah, but it wasn’t Pidge’s fault,” Keith argued. He shot to his feet before Hunk could stop him.

“What are you doing?” Hunk asked anxiously. 

“I’m giving that ref a piece of my mind! There’s no way he’s flagging Pidge for something they didn’t do,” Keith growled as he began to march down the stairs of the bleachers.

“Keith,” Hunk hissed desperately. “Sweetheart,” he tried again. Getting no reaction, Hunk quickly got to his feet and chased after his husband. “Keith, you know Pidge doesn’t want you starting another fight,” Hunk whispered feverishly, he swerved around other audience members and tried to avoid stepping on feet. The plea was in vain, as Keith had already approached the field where Hunk  _ still  _ tried to get through the audience as politely as possible. Unlike his husband.

Hunk finally stepped off the bleachers just as Keith shoved his phone in the referee's face. “See, they didn’t do anything! That kid tripped over his own feet,” Keith argued, throwing his hands onto his hips in a huff. The referee rewound the video and watched, his face so close to the phone that his nose almost touched the screen. Hunk watched the scene with increasing worry. Keith seemed to think it was taking too long as well. He stepped beside the referee and went through a play-by-play with him. Without a word, Pidge moved beside Hunk and stood there to watch the spectacle.

“Do you want to stop him or should I?” Pidge asked, looking equally unamused at the situation. 

Hunk raised an eyebrow and looked to the now totally still soccer field. He looked back to Pidge before giving them an “after you” gesture. Pidge scowled at that. “Hey, last time I tried to stop him, I had to carry him all the way back to the parking lot. We missed the end of your game,” Hunk pointed out.

Pidge sighed and made a face of annoyance before trudging up to Keith and the sweating referee. Pidge tapped on their dad’s arm to get his attention. When Keith looked down, Pidge spoke, “Dad, it’s okay. You and dad go back to the bleachers, I’ll sit the rest of the game out.”

Keith’s scowl softened to slight concern. “But you trained so hard for this, are you sure?” he asked softly.

“There’s always the next game,” Pidge said, giving a hapless shrug. Neither Pidge nor Keith had to look to know that Hunk noded feverantly along with every word. He probably had his fingers crossed too.

After a beat, Keith held out his hand to take his phone back from the referee. “Okay, Honey,” he said as he ruffled Pidge’s hair, and then followed Hunk back to the bleachers. 

The match hadn’t lasted long after Pidge’s removal, but their team did win. When it was over, Pidge found their parents and walked alongside them to their car. “You did good out there,” Hunk complimented, pulling Pidge to his side in a half hug.

“Thanks,” Pidge beamed, proud of the three goals they scored before the flagging. As they passed the front entrance of the school, the doors were thrown open with a loud  _ bang _ . 

“Pidge!”  
  
They hadn’t even had to guess. Hunk and Keith turned around to see Pidge talking to a very animated Lance. The doors were opened again as Shiro and Allura followed behind their son. Shiro was the first to see the fellow parents, he gave a pleasant smile and slight wave from the hand holding Lance’s gym bag. Allura quickly rushed to Hunk to talk about a recipe she found. Keith spared a bemused smile to the two before talking to Shiro about the kids’ games. Lance jumped into their conversation to tell how he had won the final point,  _ naturally _ , of course. Pidge one-upped that with recounting how Keith almost made the referee cry. Plans were repeated for the two families to celebrate the sports games together, and after some begging, Shiro agreed to letting Lance spend the night for a sleepover as well.


End file.
